A new friend
by thessan11
Summary: When alone on duty in the med bay Mirwen gets unexpected company and a new fellow apprentice in the progress. Post "These odd friends you make"


A/N Since I'm currently suffering from an irritating lack of inspiration in my other fic "these odd friends you make" I'm posting this story in an attempt to get my brain back into working condition, its set post "These odd friends you make" after the activation of the Dinobots.

A new friend

Mirwen leaded up from where she was working with cleaning tools. She was alone on duty in the med bay, since First Aid was probably deep in recharge by now, and Ratchet was on a mission. The two last hours had been awfully quiet, which was not a bad thing, but very boring. A noise made her look up, blue eyes scanning the room before she found the source, her face broke up into a smile.

"Hello there Swoop!" she greeted the young dinobot. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Is him Ratchet here?" Swoop asked looking around in the darkness of the Med bay.

"No, I'm afraid he's not," she said "He was sent out on a mission with Wheeljack and the twins" Noticing Swoops stricken expression she quickly added. "Is there something I can do for you Swoop?"

Swoop chirped a bit nervously, Mirwen had noticed that the young flier personality then his bothers. She was quite fond of the young mech and his sometimes a bit naïve person.

Her smile turned into a small frown when Swoop entered the med bay, his left wing was hanging useless at his side.

"Now, how did this happen?" she asked and gestured for the dinobot to sit down on one of the working benches.

The dinobot did not answer her first carefully studying the young medic apprentice movements, as she moved up beside him and begun to investigate his wing.

"Him Grimlock tossed me Swoop into the wall when me Swoop said that maybe him Grimlock should listen a _bit_ more to him Prime." The dinobot said after a while. Mirwens frown grew deeper, but she didn't say anything.

Truth to be told, the dinobots leader scared her quite a bit and she tried to avoided the T-rex as much as she could. But one had to be both blind and deaf to not know the Grimlock had a tendency to ignore Primes orders when he did not like them.

"What did you Mirwen do?" Swoop suddenly asked and pulled away a bit from the organics touch, causing her to pause briefly.

"What Swoop?" she asked surprised.

"Me Swoop can't feel me Swoops wing!" the flier explained, investigating his half repaired wing.

"Oh." Mirwen said suddenly realising. "It's OK Swoop, I just had to deactivate you pain sensors, otherwise this would hurt. A lot." She started to work on his wing again.

She suddenly became aware that Swoop was studying her very carefully.

"What is it?" she asked looking up at the dinobot.

"What do you Mirwen do?" he asked. His optics glimmering with curiosity.

"Ehh… I'm repairing you wing?" She answered suddenly a bit worried, had she messed something up?"

"Me Swoop know that." Said Swoop and chirped impenitently. "But what do you Mirwen _do_?"

Mirwen stared at him for a moment, then realisation struck her and her face broke out into a smile, and she continued, carefully explaining what she was doing while she worked.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Mirwen!" Ratchets voice caused the young organic to jump in surprise as the CMO entered the med bay two days later, closely followed by Wheeljack.

"Um… yes boss?" Mirwen asked, looking up from the data pad she had been reading.

"What did you do?" he demanded to know. Mirwen gave him an empty look.

"To whom exactly?" She said confused.

"To Swoop! This morning he came up to me and asked me if I could make him a medic to!"

"In front of everyone in the lounge. It was quite an amusing sight actually." Wheeljack added, his headfins flashing in bright blue. "It became so quiet, you could hear Mirages intakes!"

Mirwen blinked, and then she suddenly understood.

"So that's what it was all about!" he exclaimed. At Ratchets and Wheeljacks confused glares she quickly explained what had happened two days prior.

"I thought he was just curious, I never thought he would try to become a medic himself.

Ratchet mumbled something while Wheeljack simply looked fascinated.

"So…?" Mirwen finally asked after a few moments silence.

"So what?" Ratchet replied.

"Will you train him?" she asked and looked hopefully up at his towering form, even with her sitting on the working bench both of the mech was much taller than her.

"Yes he will." Ratchet gruffly replied and ignored Mirwens happy squeak. "Now run of and get some recharge." He said lifting her down from the bench.

"Yes boss!" Mirwen agreed and rushed out from the med bay.

"Kids!" Ratchet huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Naw… but you like them!" Wheeljack said a smile evident in his voice even though you couldn't see his mouth.

"Shut up" Ratchet growled but smiled as well.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Now, I do realise I might have mixed around with Swoops personality a bit, but I will keep him that way, including the speech, since I'm not sure if he talks like Grimlock or not.


End file.
